Luffy's Duty
by Psychological Entertainment
Summary: Luffy and the crew stumble upon a new island. What are they in store for?


One Piece

Luffy's Duty

Luffy and his crew were sailing along in the New World, slowly getting closer to his dream of Pirate King and Zoro becoming the greatest swordsman alive. All in one go.

"Oi Luffy! Land is ahead!" Ussop yelled from the lookout from on top the Sunny.

"Great, let's prepare to dock and go on another adventure, everyone!" Luffy said heartily and excited jumping up and down repeating adventure repeatedly.

"Oi, Luffy," Zoro began. "This island looks suspicious."

A volcano erupted and hail balls were falling at the same time.

"Really, it looks normal to me." Luffy said stopping to observe the island. He continued to jump up and down, "full speed ahead Franky!"

"Let's go Sunny!" Franky yelled out with his usual glamor.

"Luffy, I'm the navigator and we're not going there, the log pose is spinning out of control, it's not stable there.

Luffy wasn't listening. He continued to be jumping up and down without a care in the world screaming about adventure and decided he was hungry and went inside to get some food.

"Sanji," Luffy began to whine with a frown on his face, "there's no meat in here, cook some!"

"Shut up damn rubber boy, you're noisy!" Sanji shouted. "Here Robin-cwhan, your tea."

"Ah, thank you cook-san."

"SANJI, NIKKU! HURRY HURRY NIKKU NIKKU NIKKU! SANJI NIKKU SANJI SANJI."

Sanji continued to ignore him and went inside to the kitchen only to be followed by Luffy still screaming about meat and adventure. As the crew neared to island, the weather conditions slowly started to decline. The waves got higher and it started to hail. The crew got together and lifted the sails and decided a safe place to dock.

"Everyone gather around, we're doing the straw pick," Nami called out. "Three of us will be going onto the island to check everything out."

"Hurry Nami," Luffy said with a frown. " Adventure!"

Nami drew out three names and it came out that Nami, Brook, Robin, Franky, Ussop and Sanji would stay on the ship while Zoro, Chopper and Luffy would check out the island.

"Let's go everyone! Hurry up!" Luffy said jumping off the ship and heading deeper into the island.

Zoro just sighed as Chopper was closely running behind Luffy laughing telling him to wait.

"Keep a good eye on the ship, something's weird about this place, Sanji."

As Zoro caught up with the two very excited boys, he observed his surroundings and noticed a camera, directly watching them. He inconspicuously looked at it and kept it to himself.

***Somewhere on the Island.***

"A pirate ship has just docked here. It's a skull and cross bone wearing a mugiwara." A unknown voice said out loud to the people around him.

"Yeah, it seems as if it's Monkey D. Luffy and his crew," A deeper and huskier voice called out, it seemed to be their leader.

"Do we have permission to attack their ship?"

"No, wait until further orders; let's have a bit of fun." The unknown voice called out in a deep, loud booming voice.

*Luffy, Zoro and Chopper*

"Chopper, Luffy, we're being watched." Zoro stated.

"Really Zoro," The reindeer began. "How do you know?"

"I noticed when we first walked in. There were small cameras posted."

"You're amazing Zoro!"

Luffy laughed. "If anyone tries to fight us I'll just send them flying!"

*Back on the ship.*

"Sure is taking them a while. I wonder if they ran into trouble." Nami said on the ship.

Robin giggled. "They'll survive, they're strong Nami."

"Yeah Nami, we've been through a lot, you shouldn't have to worry." Ussop added in.

"That damn Rubber Boy and Marimo and strong, plus there's Chopper and he isn't a push over either."

Still, Nami worried. Something seemed off about this island. It seemed peculiar, almost as if it had an evil tint to it.

Ussop and Brook were walking around in army gear as if preparing to fight off a group of rebels. They were marching around the ship while playing Brook was playing music.

"Yohoohooho!" The skeleton yelled out. "45 degrees!" He did his signature lean against the wall and created a right angle.

Robin was indulged in a book and it suddenly began to get warm and cold. The two airs were meeting quickly.

Nami noticed and immediately looked up. "We need to get out of here, now. A cyclone is coming, and fast!"

"Super leave it to me," Franky yelled out. "Fill up the ship with Cola, stat!"

Ussop scrambled to get the cola.

"Hurry Ussop, it's coming quickly!"

"All set, Franky!"

"Super, Coup de Burst!"

The ship flew away just as the cyclone began to form, and it was huge. It seemed as if it was heading towards the island and it swallowed it.

Everyone ran towards the back of the Sunny and witnessed the horrific event unfolding in front of them. Their captain, doctor and swordsman were still on that island and it had just been engulfed by a huge cyclone that seemed unnatural.

Nami began studying it; it seemed too surreal for her to see a cyclone of this magnitude. She never witnessed anything like this.

"What was that, it just engulfed three of our crew mates, our captain included." Sanji squeezed nervously with a bit of sweat on his chin and brow.

"LUFFY!"…

**Ha, I'm a terrible writer I already know but whatever. **

**I will be continuing DOA, that will be up shortly!**


End file.
